Second Chances
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED! REELA Spinoff from In This Life, Xover A Walk to Remember. The first time that Ray took Neela to Jamie’s grave. What prompted it? What was said? Part of a new series called Diaries of Neela and Ray.


**Second Chances**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: ER and A Walk to Remember (which includes the movie and its soundtrack) belongs to their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** AU. Some of you who have read "In This Life" ITF, you may be interested to know that I am beginning a new series entitled, "Diaries of Neela and Ray." The DNR Series will feature various one-shots or vignettes, that are part of the universe of ITF. Those who haven't read the story, I would advise you to do so. These spinoffs will be spoilerish but I don't think it is necessary for the understanding of this particular story.

**Synopsis:** The first time that Ray / Landon took Neela to Jamie's grave - what prompted it and what words were said. For those we have read ITF, this takes place sometime after chapter 14 and in between chapter 15.

* * *

**Second Chances**

There was a certain tranquillity whenever he returned to his childhood home in Beaufort, North Carolina. He left when he was 19 to go to university and then medical school. He had many painful memories of that time - the kind of hurt that you got when you knew a good thing was lost forever.

Jamie Sullivan happened, in her timid ways and firm beliefs in God. She had shown him compassion and hope. He never regretted marrying her at the age of 18, even though they boh knew those blissful days would soon be taken away. Jamie was dying from leukemia.

Despite the knowledge, it didn't stop the floodgates of grief that he felt. He began a new life, changing his name from Landon Rollins Carter to Ray Landon Barnett. His move to Chicago also brought Neela Ragostra into his life - current roommate and girlfriend.

It was hard for both of them to find their way to each other through the veil of grief. Neela had lost her boyfriend, Michael Gallant while fighting in the Middle East. Even after coming together, he did not have the courage to take her to Jamie's grave - the woman who was so influential to his present disposition. Yet, Neela was very understanding. "I'll be waiting," she had promised.

The second time around, it was partly due to Eric that Ray was forced to examine his life. Eric, his best friend since forever, had stayed in Beaufort. Except for a slight limp in his left leg, he looked the same. Ray wondered why Eric was still a bachelor through all these years.

"See this leg, man, the doctors didn't think I was going to make it, much less have a chance to walk again. I was in a really bad accident, crushed my femur in three places. I went into shock from all that blood loss. You know the drill, then the infection set in. Serious septicemia and all that medical mumble jumble, but I was in a coma for two weeks. When I woke up, my ex-girlfriend told me that she couldn't stay. She was polite when she told me that she couldn't be with a guy who had a fake leg. Yeah, this limp is a prosthetic, but you can't really notice anymore."

Ray could not help but feel a rush of sadness, "Listen Eric."

"Hey Landon, I have gotten past people feeling sorry for me. What you had with Jamie was special and I will say you are one lucky guy to have someone like Neela in your life right now. Like this car crash and my leg, it just opened my eyes. How many of us are lucky enough to get second chances? You just gotta hang on to all the important things this time around."

-o-o-

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see, just trust me."

Pulling over at the side of the road, Ray waited for Neela to get out of the car to join him.

"Ray, are you sure about this?"

Without answering her, he took one of her hands in his and led her down a well-trod path, until they reached their destination.

A star was engraved above the words, _"Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan - Carter, Beloved daughter and wife."_

"Ray."

"I know."

Tightening his hold, he turned to Neela and said, "I realized something today. I don't tell you enough about how important you are to me, Neela. I'm glad that you chose to stay with me, when the going gets tough. Not many people get a second chance to love and to life and you, Neela Ragostra have given me both."

"What about Jamie? I'm not asking you to abandon her. This - showing me her grave - she had such a huge impact on your life."

"I think she would be happy to know that you are here for me, after all you have become _my_ miracle."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

AN: I was very reluctant to leave the universe that I have created for ITF and By Correspondence. Still, I wanted to write more Reela fics, hence the creation of the DNR series. By the way for those who may be confused about the story at any point, just let me know 'k.

Also, for those who are interested, I have another big project in the background. I am in the process of writing my modern version of Jane Austen's Persuastion and Pride & Prejudice. It will be a bit of a crossover and playing with the story lines. So, if there are any Austen fans out there, be sure to be an lookout for that.


End file.
